


Fake You Out

by octavicblake



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Death, Drugs, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Mental Health Issues, Non-Canon Relationship, Sex, Unrequited Love, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavicblake/pseuds/octavicblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm so afraid, of what you have to say, 'cause I am quiet now, and silence gives me space."<br/>Eleanor Carter didn't expect the world to end so quickly. She was faced with the unknown; she didn't know where she was going, what was going to happen, or if she'd die or not.<br/>And to be honest, Nell was not afraid of death. Not in Los Angeles. Not anywhere.<br/>© copyright || octavicblake</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count; 1216 
> 
> written: april 9, 2016 
> 
> sorry this was so short!! it's my first chapter, and i hope it's okay. i love fear the walking dead, and i'm so excited it comes back on tomorrow!! also, chris needs some more love. PROTECT THE MANAWAS AND CLARKS AND SALAZARS AT ALL COSTS bc they're too precious. anyway, i hope y'all liked this, and i'll try to update soon! 
> 
> also i changed my fc and the character's name. the fc used to be eliza taylor & the character's name used to be gabby, but now it's Eleanor/Nell/Nellie and her fc is alexandra daddario:) hope y'all don't mind the changes xx

"Alicia?" Eleanor banged on the Clark's front door, glancing over her shoulder frantically every couple of seconds. "Nick? Madison? Anyone?" Eleanor kept knocking, her fist soon beginning to hurt. 

Just as she raised her hand to knock again, someone opened the door, almost causing Eleanor to hit whomever it was in the face. "Oof." It'd been Nick Clark who she'd hit. 

"Oh geez, Nick, I'm so sorry-" She cut herself short as she caught sight of her best friend's older brother. Eleanor had known for a while now that Nick was a junkie, but she'd never seen him this bad. 

Nick stood in the doorway, clutching his cheek and staring at the younger girl. A trickle of blood ran down from the side of his mouth to his chin, dripping onto his stark white shirt. The clothes weren't even what threw her off- and they were pretty bad. His face was gaunt and cheekbones prominent, his figure angular and stick skinny. Nick's brown eyes were sunken and blank, as if they didn't register who Eleanor was. 

"Nellie. What are you doing here?" He said after an awkward pause, rubbing his temple with one hand and gesturing her inside with the other. She stepped inside cautiously, looking around the foyer for any other sign of life. 

"You've seen the news, haven't you? They're calling them the infected. They got my parents, and my brother. I had to kill them you know, but I guess I'm fine. I figured I should come here. I had nowhere else to go." The words spilled out of her mouth as Nick shut the door, the light coming back into his eyes. 

Nell felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes, threatening to spill over, and she did not want to start crying in front of her best friend's drug addict of a brother. Not that she didn't love Nick like her own brother, but Nick was never one to display much emotion in front of Nell in the six years they'd known each other. 

He swung an awkward arm around her, hugging her from the side. Clearly she'd said too much and embarrassed him, but Nick had always been nice enough to her to offer some sort of consolation. "That takes some guts, kid." He told her in a nonchalant tone, but the slight look on his face told her that he was disturbed. Nell would guess by the look on his face that he'd killed one of them, too. 

"Where are Alicia and Madison? Or Travis? Chris, even?" She asked Nick, not wanting to sit down just yet. She followed him into the living room, where Nick tried to grab something from the coffee table before Nell could catch a glimpse at it. But clearly he was a little out of it, because he ended up knocking over the glass of water that laid there, and the small white pill tumbled out of his hand onto the carpet. 

"Shit, shit, shit." Nick fell to his knees, running his hands along the shaggy carpet, trying to find it as quickly possible. But halfway through his searching, he doubled over, gagging and gasping for air. Eleanor rushed to his side, suddenly frantic.

"On your side," She demanded, and he listened to her, turning himself over on his side and puking on the hardwood floor. His face lay inches from his own vomit, and he closed his eyes tight, scrunching up his face. Nell helped him up, laying him down on the couch and getting supplies from the cabinet in the kitchen to clean up. 

When she was done, she sat down on the other end of the couch, looking at the boy who suddenly looked ages younger than his nineteen. "Withdrawals?" She asked, and he nodded tersely, throwing a pillow onto his face. 

Nell moved down the sofa closer to him, grabbing the pillow. "You'll smother yourself." She said to him quietly, hugging the pillow to her chest and moving the hair from his face so he could see better. 

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Nick told her softly, closing his eyes again. Nell shrugged, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "My mother was sick for a while. Cancer. I had to take care of her like I did with you just now. I'm used to it."

They sat there in silence, and she cleared her throat, standing up and plucking the pill from the carpet and thrusting it into his hands. "Here," Nell sat down on the edge of the coffee table and watched him take the medicine. They sat there, Eleanor studying him and Nick pretending he didn't notice her judgmental stare. 

Finally after ten minutes of not speaking to one another, Nick grinned, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He clutched a pillow, mirroring the youthful girl in front of him. "Don't pretend like I didn't hear you ask where Chris was earlier, Nellie." Nell threw her pillow at him, appalled. 

"I don't like him!" She exclaimed while Nick chuckled, catching the pillow in midair and setting it down beside him. "I never said anything about you liking him." He continued with a smirk on his face, and Nell groaned, covering her face, sure it was turning red.

"Nicholas Clark, now is not the time to discuss the crush I've had on Chris ever since your mother got together with Travis. I barely even see him, and I doubt he knows my name." Nell replied, and Nick raised an eyebrow but said nothing. 

"Fair enough. We can always talk about it later. Alicia's with Mom, they're trying to find me more- um, medicine. And Travis went to go get Chris and Liza. We're all leaving as soon as we can," Nick started the story, explaining to her the plan of what they were going to do when everyone was together. 

"And I'm sure they won't mind you coming along with us. You're practically family... to Alicia and I, of course." He finished, a hint of that nasty smirk on his face, implying that she was not "practically family" to Chris. 

Eleanor contemplated hitting him again, but before she could do anything, a loud noise from outside stopped them from saying anything more to each other. Nick froze, walking softly over to Nell and placing his index finger to his lips, motioning for her to be silent. 

They crept over to the window, Nick opening the shutters and sighing in relief, telling Nell it was only Alicia and Madison, back with the medicine. Nell sighed her own sigh, plopping down onto an armchair and playing with the small necklace that hung from her neck. She hoped Chris and Travis were okay, and that they came back with Liza safely.

But for now, she'd just have to wait.


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so long! It's also poorly written, but I wanted to squeeze in an update before tomorrow's episode. Also, I've decided I want the fc for Eleanor (yes, I changed her name from Gabby to Eleanor) to be Alexandra Daddario. So again, I'm sorry it's not super well-written, but I hope y'all like it nonetheless. xx

A yawn crawled up Nell's throat as she hunkered down in one of Madison's old sweatshirts Madison had let her borrow. Nell lay sprawled across an armchair, lazily watching the Clark family play Monopoly. Nick glanced at her, catching her yawn.

"Eleanor, you've had a long day. Why don't you try to get some sleep? You can take Nick's old room. He's sleeping in here, on the couch, so we can keep an eye on him." Madison told Nell, offering her a small smile, despite the events of the day. Nell looked to Alicia hesitantly, but Alicia waved her along, assuring her friend they'd be fine. 

Eleanor walked down the hallway into the bedroom, clambering onto the bed and pulling the comforter over her face, hiding from anything and everything. Her eyes began to droop, and the last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep was an ear shattering shriek.

\-----------------

Doors opening, people yelling frantically, someone- no, three someones walking past her room softly, whispering frantically to each other. 

Nell jolted up, rubbing her eyes and swinging out of bed. Her callused feet hit the cold hardwood floor, and she shivered, grabbing a blanket from the end of the bed and wrapping herself in it. Tiptoeing to the door, she opened it a crack and saw Alicia's room, the one right across the hallway. It was flooded with light and three strangers, one on the bed, one perched on the edge of the bed, and one standing by the door. 

One of the strangers, the man standing by the door, caught sight of Nell's peering face and gave her a harsh look, shutting the door quickly. Wrapping the blanket tighter around her shoulders, Nell made her way to the living room, where she hoped she'd find the Clarks, and people who were not strangers. 

When she reached the living room, she saw Alicia, Nick, and Madison, but also three more people, whom she recognized from the back as Travis, Chris, and Liza, Travis's ex-wife. Nell inhaled sharply at the sight of the newcomers and stepped back further into the shadows, smoothing down her tangled mess of hair and trying to clear the dark circles from beneath her eyes. But Madison had caught sight of her, and waved her into the room. 

"C'mon Nell, it's okay." The older woman said softly, and Eleanor tentatively made herself known, stepping out of the shadows into the brightness of the living room. Her eyes shot over to Chris, whom she discovered had already been looking at her. She looked down at her feet and inched closer to Nick, who put his arm around her protectively and held her against him, like an older brother would with a younger sibling. 

"Who's this?" Liza asked, gesturing towards Nell, not too kindly. Nell had never actually met Chris's mom, but she had heard Travis and Chris talk about the woman often enough to be familiar with her name and face. 

"My best friend." Alicia said sharply, shooting Liza a look, daring Liza to challenge her. Nell wanted to bury her face in Nick's chest, for all the attention she was getting was making her uncomfortable. "Her name is Eleanor Carter. Travis and Chris have met her before, and she has nowhere else to go. She stays with us no matter what." Madison said in answer to Liza, the same sharp look on her face that Alicia had. 

Like mother, like daughter, Nell thought to herself as she saw Liza's eyebrows raise at the two other women defending the teen. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes and ducked under Nick's arm, trying to get out of his embrace. She scooted over to Alicia, standing in between her and Madison, moving her feet around nervously. 

"Who are the people in your room?" Nell looked up at Alicia, who had a good inch or two on her. "Those are the Salazars. We met them coming over here- they saved us." Travis addressed Eleanor, and then turned back towards the rest of the group. Nell grabbed her necklace, twisting it around, dropping it against her neck, and placing it in her mouth and chewing on it. 

Alicia grabbed her hand, signaling for her friend to stop stressing. Nell had been blocking out everyone's words, not bothering to listen to their conversation, just wanting to be around people. But surrounded by all these adults, she felt even younger than her fifteen years. She knew she was the youngest in the group, turning sixteen next month. 

If she lived to see that day.

Eleanor shook the thoughts from her head, trying to focus on something more positive. Then she heard Madison say something about needing to leave, and soon. Nell's head shot up. "What?" She exclaimed, swiveling to face the woman who was like her second mother. "We can't leave. It's not safe out there. I've seen those things out there. We can't leave, we'll die, we can't-" 

Nell broke off, choking on her tears that had starting freely flowing down her face. Everyone stood silent, and she turned away, walking over to the couch and plopping down on it, burying her face in her hands. "What's wrong with her?" Alicia asked Nick, and she heard Nick explain to everyone softly that she'd had to kill her own family, who'd been infected. 

"It's called a panic attack. I used to have them when I would have serious withdrawals." Nick finished, and Nell exhaled loudly, sitting up and risking a glance at the group. They were no longer looking at her with the pity she so despised; in fact, none of them were looking at them all.

Wait.

That was a lie. Someone was looking at her. And it was Chris. But he wasn't looking at her with the sympathy she'd expected. In fact, she couldn't tell what he was looking at her like, or why. There was an emotion she couldn't quite place in his eyes. For a second, she just stared back at him, until he looked away, furrowing his eyebrows and sweeping the hair out of his eyes. 

Nell cursed at herself internally. Why did she have to act like that? 

Nick muttered something in Alicia's ear, and Alicia glanced over her shoulder at Eleanor, nodding to Nick. The two siblings walked over to where their friend sat, and Alicia leaned her head against Nell while Nick rubbed her back comfortingly. The three sat on the couch quietly, while the adults and Chris continued to talk about what they were going to do, and what the final plan was. 

Eleanor lifted her arm to check the time. 11:32 PM. She felt her eyes start to close, leaning against Nick and holding Alicia's hand. Nell closed her eyelids fully, falling asleep for the second time that day. 

\-----------------

Something beeping woke up Eleanor. She lifted her head up, opening her eyelids drowsily. She found herself laying across Nick and Alicia, who were both asleep against each other. Something out of the corner of her eye moved, and she pushed herself up off the couch gingerly, careful not to wake her friends. Looking to her left, she saw Chris lounged across the armchair she was sitting in yesterday. Wait. Was it the next day already? 

Nell checked the time, and her watch read 4:56 AM. Nell groaned, standing up and stretching, not wanting to go back to sleep. A soft moan came from the other side of the room, and Nell straightened, looking over at Chris. His eyes opened one at a time, and when he saw Nell, he sat upright, rubbing his forehead and frowning. 

"Hi." Nell said, swallowing hard. "Hi." Chris replied, refusing to look at her. Nell sighed audibly, walking over to the window and staring out, pressing her forehead against the cool glass. She stood like that for a good ten minutes, until she heard rustling from behind her. Pivoting around, she saw Chris standing up, about to leave the room. 

"What's your problem? You've been giving me weird looks since you got here. And now you'll barely speak to me. I know you don't know me very well, but you could at least-" "Are you and Nick a thing?" Nell was cut off by Chris's abrupt question, and Nell stared at him, her mouth dropping open into an 'O.' 

"Excuse me?" She exclaimed, then dropped her voice an octave, remembering Nick and Alicia were still asleep on the couch. "No! Him and I are like siblings! That would be like incest." She told him, glaring at him. "Why do you care anyway? And is that why you were giving me a weird look? Why would you even care about that?" 

Nell knew she'd repeated herself, but she was so upset that she didn't care in this moment. Chris's glance dropped. "Forget about it," He started to say, but Nell shook her head, taking a step towards him. "No. Tell me." 

Chris dropped into a crouch, leaning his elbows against the coffee table and burying his face in his hands. "Chris," Nell spoke, crouching down beside him and resting her hand on his arm. "Please just tell me. It's not like you have anything to lose." He sighed heavily, peeking up through his hands at her. "Ellie-" Nell's heart skipped a beat at the new nickname. He opened his mouth to say something, and then Nell heard Nick's voice from across the room, interrupting what Chris was about to say.

"Ah, good morning."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a filler chapter. It's not gonna follow the season 1 timeline, but I promise everything will add up once it catches up to season 2! Sorry if this chapter isn't so great either. It was a little rushed.

It was Thursday. Three days since Chris had almost told Eleanor something, and she was itching to find out what he had been about to tell her. But every time she'd gotten close to the boy over the past few days, he'd made up an excuse as to why he couldn't talk to her, or rushed off to find Liza or Travis. 

He'd been avoiding everyone lately, come to think of it. The military had arrived in their neighborhood right as they were about to leave for safety. Everyone was pretty content, but Nell was suspicious of them. 

It was the middle of the night, and Eleanor couldn't sleep. She lay awake in Nick's old bed, tossing and turning, flipping her pillow to different sides and finally laying on her stomach, burying her face into the soft folds of the pillow. She let out a frustrated, muffled scream, wanting nothing more than to talk to Chris. 

Nell was finally drifting off to slumber when a bright light pierced through the window, and then another, and another. She sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes and rushing to the window, peering through the blinds. It was a few of the military trucks, pulling up onto their street. Nell kept watching as Madison and Liza came into view. Liza appeared to be talking to one of the women who was hanging off the side of one of the trucks. The vehicles had stopped in front of the Clark's house. 

The women exchanged a few more words, and finally, Liza looked to be getting onto the truck with the woman, who Nell now recalled as the doctor woman who'd come in to replace Liza, who'd been acting as the makeshift nurse for everyone fenced in. 

Nick came into view, and Nell wondered what he was doing out there, until she saw two men grab him, dragging him to another one of the trucks and forcing him inside. Nell dashed for the bedroom door without a second thought, sprinting to the front of the house and past the Salazars and Chris, who was standing by the window, watching his mom. 

She flung open the front door, shrieking Nick's name. Madison and Alicia were standing there, doing the same thing, being held back by more soldiers. Nell screamed, running to the stationary vehicle, but a soldier grabbed her by the wrist, holding her against him, preventing her from going any farther. Nell stomped her foot like a child, twisting in the man's arms, trying to get out of his grasp. 

All the three women could do was watch as Nick pounded against the car window, and Liza watched from the back of the vehicle sullenly as the trucks drove away, heading through the fence that surrounded the neighborhood, and everyone knowing but not wanting to say it aloud; the trucks weren't coming back. They were going to have to go get Nick themselves.

The soldiers finally released Madison, Alicia and Eleanor, shoving them inside the Clark's house and slamming the door. Travis peered out the window; two of the soldiers were standing stationary outside their house, preventing anyone from wanting to leave or escape. Alicia wept, clinging to Madison and muttering things like, "It's not fair," and "Why did they have to take him?" 

Nell was livid at Madison. She knew part of this was Madison's fault- if only Madison hadn't told that damn doctor lady that her son was an addict. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for Nick and Alicia's mother. Liza still might have went, but Nick would have been saved the trouble. 

Still stomping around like a child, Nell stormed to the bathroom and shut herself in it, turning the lock and turning on the lights so she could see better. Someone came to the door; she could hear their soft breathing, and when neither of them said anything, the person walked away. Nell would've guessed it was Madison, or Alicia, but hoped deep down inside it was Chris. 

Nell clenched her teeth, suddenly mad at herself for thinking about Chris when the boy who was like the older brother she'd never had was off God-knows-where with God-knows-who doing God-knows-what. Eleanor opened the cabinet above the sink, searching for something among the bottles of medicine and lotion. 

Spotting what she was looking for, she grabbed them eagerly, shutting the cabinet door and looking at herself in the mirror. She grabbed chunks of her hair, holding her hair up to her chin and inspecting it. Taking a deep breath, she held the scissors up to her long, dark blonde hair, and cut.

She hacked away at her hair, trying to make it neat, but also not caring, because if the world was ending, who should give a damn about what her hair looked like, including her. After what felt like hours, Nell set the scissors down, placing them on the edge of the sink. She crouched down and grasped handfuls of her hair that lay on the bathroom floor, tossing them into the toilet and flushing her old self down the drain. 

Nell stood up, inspecting her hair. She shook her head back and forth, watching how her now-chin length hair moved freely, barely brushing the nape of her neck. Nell decided she liked the way it felt and looked, and unlocked the bathroom door slowly, peering out into the corridor. 

No one was there. She tried to bolt for Nick's old room when someone stopped her, hand on her arm. Nell jumped, turning around to face Ofelia Salazar, the young woman who had come with her mother and father to stay with them, because they'd helped Travis, and because her mother was terribly injured. 

"Can I help you?" Nell tried to ask kindly, but you could hear the underlying clipped tones of her voice. Ofelia stared at her for a moment, surely noticing the difference in Nell's hair and trying to decide how she felt about it. But then she blinked, and seemed to remember she was clutching the younger girl's arm. 

"Yes, please. Can you find Travis? My mother needs help." Ofelia explained, and Nell nodded, snatching her arm away from Ofelia's grasp. Bounding down the hallway away from the stranger, Nell came to a stop in the living room, which seemed to have been deemed the meeting spot for all emergencies. 

Travis and Madison were standing talking amongst each other, Alicia was nowhere to be found, and Chris was laying face-down on one of the sofas, not moving. Nell cleared her throat quietly, making herself known to the adults in the room. They turned around, Madison startling when she saw Eleanor and Travis's eyes widening. 

"Oh Nellie, your hair-" Madison began to say, but Nell cut her off with a glare, still mad at the woman for giving up Nick's secret. "Ofelia told me to come get Travis. Said her mother needs help. It seemed urgent." Nell told them, plopping down on the couch and deciding she was not coming with them to see what was wrong. Travis thanked her and rushed off immediately, going to save the day as he always tried to do.

Madison hung back, opening her mouth like she was about to say something, but thinking better of it and going after Travis. Nell sat on the couch in silence, watching Chris from across the room. Finally, he sat up, glancing at her. "Your hair." He remarked, frowning down at his feet. 

"My hair." She mimicked, sending him a nasty look she thought he couldn't see across the room, her eyes crossed and tongue out like she was a child. But he'd looked up just in time to catch her look, and the hint of a smile ghosted across his face. Nell began to laugh at how foolish she was being, and as her laughter filled the air, tears began. Her tears fell, running down her face into her open mouth, stopping the laughter. 

She started to sob, hiccuping and covering her face with her hands, mortified. "I'm sorry," She choked out, and she let herself cry, not having done so in a very long time. Chris didn't say anything in the duration of her crying, and Nell just assumed he'd left while she didn't notice. But when her tears finally stopped and she wiped her face with her shirt, she looked up, realizing he was still there.

"You just sat there and watched me cry for ten minutes?" Nell asked, staring at him with a confused look on her face. Chris merely shrugged, and Nell felt her sadness disappear, getting replaced with anger. "You can't just shrug your way through our next conversations. It seems like you're stuck with me, unless I die, and then you'll finally be relieved of having to look at me any longer." 

Eleanor pushed herself off the couch, not being able to stand being in a room with him for the time being. She was sick of him being this way, and if he was going to insist to act childish, so was she. 

Nell went off to find Alicia, and instead found Madison, Travis, Daniel Salazar and Ofelia Salazar standing around in a close circle in the kitchen. Alicia was leaning against the sink, a bored expression upon her face. "What's going on?" Nell asked her friend, coming to lean against the sink with her. "They're discussing a plan to get us out of here and go get Nick. Then we'll just... figure out where to go from there, I guess. We can't stay here any longer. Sooner or later, the military will fade away. We can't be here when it does." 

\----------------- 

This plan was going to shit. Who'd thought it was a good idea to lead a crowd of infected people to a military base, break into the aforementioned military base, and then try to rescue Nick but find out some mysterious old man wanted to come along for the ride?

Nell was so pissed. She hadn't wanted to stay with Chris or Alicia back at the car, nor had she wanted to face the infected people. Not so soon after her parents' deaths. But it was either-or, and she didn't want to look at Chris any longer, so she had chosen the latter. 

Bad decision. Nell was surrounded by infected with nothing but a monkey wrench to protect herself. She swung it over and over again, bashing in a few heads, gagging on the stench and sight of mutilated bodies. As she lifted the wrench to kill another one, gunshots sounded, and the infected around her dropped like flies. As they fell, Eleanor looked over them to see the strange man who'd befriended Nick holding a gun, aimed straight for Nell. 

As he cocked the gun and got ready to shoot, Nick flew out of nowhere and knocked the gun out of the man's hand. "Strand, that's my friend!" He all but shrieked, flustered in the attempt to save Nell. The man- who Eleanor now knew was called Strand- clenched his teeth, clearly annoyed at not having been given this information prior to the incident. 

"Let's go, please." Nell said hurriedly, rushing to the two men and waving them along. The three ran to Madison and Travis, who were watching Salazar finish off the last infected in sight. Ofelia stood to the side, and when she saw Nell, she went to her side, clutching Nell's arm for the second time that day. "I'm going to stay with you, is that alright? You're the only other girl near my age." Ofelia said, trying to keep her voice light, but Eleanor could see the seriousness in the older girl's eyes. 

Nell nodded and grabbed Ofelia's hand, squeezing it and holding it tightly as the group made their way back to where Chris and Alicia stood watch over the cars. When they arrived, they found Alicia looking extremely ticked off, and Chris looking somewhat upset. One of the cars was missing. When the two caught sight of the rest of their group, they started talking over each other, trying to explain what had happened. 

Travis dismissed them with a wave of his hand, telling them they'd just have to steal another car for all of them to fit. Once introductions to Strand had been made, the three adult men walked around quickly, trying to find a suitable replacement for the lost car. 

As they all stood there waiting, Nell heard footsteps from the other side of the parking garage. As she turned to look, a gunshot rang through the air and both Ofelia and Nell collapsed, still gripping each other's hands. Ofelia screamed and passed out immediately, relieving herself of the worst of the pain, but since the bullet had only grazed Nell and Ofelia's wound was more severe, Nell stayed awake. Wheezing and clutching her stomach, she unclasped her hand from Ofelia's and tried to sit up, but was prevented from doing so by a sharp pain shooting up her front. 

Eleanor shrieked in agony. All she could do was watch as the three men returned with a stolen car and Travis hoisted Ofelia and Eleanor carefully up into the bed of his truck, having them lay side by side. Chris climbed into the passenger's seat and Daniel Salazar got into the back of the truck with them, holding onto Ofelia and stroking her hair quietly, a sullen look upon his face. 

As the vehicles left the parking garage and slowly went further and further away from the base, Eleanor realized this was it. This was the beginning of the end of the world, and no one was coming to save them.

There was nothing left to do but run.


End file.
